This invention relates generally to pinball machines and more specifically to pinball machines having a multiple level playfield. As used herein, "playfield" refers to the active playing area in a pinball machine.
A conventional pinball machine includes a spring loaded plunger for impelling a ball onto the upper portion of an inclined planar board comprising the playfield. A variety of devices are normally incorporated in these machines such as bumpers, kickers, targets, and flippers which are activated by external player controlled buttons. The object of the player is to keep the ball in play as long as possible and to score as many points as possible by hitting the various targets. A numerical display shows the player's cumulative score.